The invention concerns digital still picture storage and also concerns aspects of digital picture processing suitable for use in a digital picture library system.
It is known to store still pictures (e.g. photographic slides) by using a television camera to convert the still photograph into a standard television format which is then stored on a suitable storage medium. Such an electronic still storage system is described in U.K. Patent Application No. 7,928,615 (35220/78) which uses a video tape recorder (VTR) to store the still picture frame and which frame is stored several times on the tape. On retrieval the storage system integrates the picture frame by frame to provide an output which appears undegraded regardless of shortcomings in the storage medium itself.